ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
April 2019
April 2019 During the month of April, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches, 1 Checkatrade Trophy match and 1 FA Cup fixture. They ended the month 16th in the League and into the third round of the Checkatrade Trophy. League 2: MD41 Swindon Town Post-match Interview "Today we lacked some energy that we've displayed in previous matches and as a result, we settle with a disappointing result. But on the bright side, Tom scored a delicious freekick which we haven't seen all season! It's a shame that Jake hurt his knee, but he'll be fit in a few weeks, I'm sure." League 2: MD42 Crawley Town Post-match Interview "Well, that didn't half go to the wire! I was just about ready to accept another draw but then Zoko pulled in the 3-points with a lovely finesse from outside the box! Win the next match and we guarantee ourselves a promotion playoff position. After the start to the season we had, I would have honestly taken your hand off for that back then! Four games left and things are really starting to tighten up! It's not even off the cards that we take first! Obviously, we would need Lincoln to lose 2-matches, which in their form, I can't see happening. But stranger things have happened!" League 2: MD43 Crewe Alexandra Post-match Interview "That was a tough result to take as we were by far the more dominant team. We had a last chance effort with Sowunmi by he headed the corner just over the bar. We are lucky to be in a position where we could lose our next two matches and still remain in an automatic promotion position. Our plan is to finish as high as possible, so we won't be taking any breaks!" League 2: MD44 Colchester United Post-match Interview "A huge result and a big game from F. Schram today. He's has played in these last three matches on the basis that he hasn't conceded and that was a big performance to ensure his third clean sheet in a row. I am also very happy for Tristan too. His loan here is coming to an end, and while we haven't used him as much as we would have liked, he was the difference today coming in from the left flank. But the big news is that, yes, promotion is almost all but confirmed now. One more point. At that point, we will celebrate. Until then, our mission is set purely on beating Northampton." League 2: MD45 Northampton Town Post-match Interview "I still can't quite believe that we actually did it! Not only did we just secure promotion, but we did it in style too! That was the most professional performance I have seen all season. We had one job, which was to secure at least a draw. The pressure could have got to us but we stayed focus and put the game to bed inside 20 minutes. I am immeasurably proud of the team. Next season we'll be back in League One!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review "Against the odds. Yeovil Town and Sascha Krause have done it. After a few years of struggling in League 2, we are finally back in League One where we are most comfortable. It has been a long time coming, as so much depended on our second half of the season being in stark contrast to the first. Which it exactly was! Since the turn of the year, I would hazard a guess that Yeovil not only have the best defence in the League but the best in the world, in respect of clean sheets kept. We'll dig deeper into all of this in our season review, but now is the time for celebration! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month "I was so close to awarding the entire team the award, but I think that would overshadow what has continued to be our amazing back line. This month, I award F. Schram for his performances. He was promised games towards the end of the season and he came into the team Swindon Town and kept 4 clean sheets with some big saves along the way. Once N. Baxter departs after his loan spell, we look in great condition to continue our form into League One."